Kindred Creation Guide
Before you begin with this guide, it helps immensely to read the main Kindred page, to better understand what these horrific creatures of the night are, and whether or not you're truly interested in playing one. First, apply the basics of their condition to a Human template, to reason out how they became what they are today and detail them as a person (aspects much more important than the facets on this page). After that, this guide will walk you through the rest of the creation process. Clan Your clan is akin to your family in your Requiem, and is the largest factor in determining your first social circles, how others are going to instinctually view you, and what special Discipline you have access to. Your Clan is usually determined by your personal qualities. Examples of qualities that are prized by each clan are as follows: Daeva: '''Sensual, sophisticated, manipulative, articulate, virtuoso, creative. '''Gangrel: Hardy, primal, earthy, self-sufficient, instinctive, crafty. Mekhet: '''Impenetrable, secretive, wily, stealthy, cunning, attentive. '''Nosferatu: '''Intelligent, articulate, devious, patient, antisocial, watchful. '''Ventrue: '''Power-hungry, wealthy, influential, driven, stubborn, Machiavellian. It is heavily suggested that character be the determining factor for clan, and not the other way around - starting with the intention in mind of "making a Daeva" often leads to stereotypical characters for the clan. This is not to say it is not allowed - if you should find yourself inspired in that way, by all means, but be wary of the pitfall. Also note that, especially for more modern Kindred, Clan is beginning to influence decision less and less - all that is technically required for an Embrace is the Prince's consent. Bloodline Bloodline is a matter of prestige, pride, and ancestry on Blue Ruin - there are '''no Bloodline Disciplines, weaknesses, or difference from other Kindred. Bloodline is a matter of who you are, where you come from, and what your ancestors did. Few are influential enough to start a Bloodline that is officially recognised, like the Duchessa Allocca or Prince O'Connell, and only those they sire are then considered a part of it with them. Those not descended of an influential or prominent Kindred will often simply claim ancestry from their Clan. There is no set list of Bloodlines - those used in the Vampire books, found here, are all free game, but it should be again noted that they are only names on BR, and do not denote any significant change to the vampire's physiology or Disciplines, nor can they be joined in a truly blooded way after one has already been sired by another. Bloodlines may, if they feel a particular Kindred has done something significant or been true to their cause, "adopt" a Kindred into their lineage, and treat them as if they were a member. Those sired by an adopted Bloodline member often consider themselves to be of "(Adopted Kindred's name)'s Branch of (Bloodline name)". New Bloodlines may be created with approval from an admin, and require the necessary elements of a Bloodline to create. Covenant Where Clan is like extended family, and Bloodline nuclear family, Covenant is akin to a social group, or nation - not necessarily those your Kindred gets along with, as there is always in-fighting in any group of the undead, but those they share a large part of their ideology with. There is no official process to joining a Covenant; usually one declares their membership and asks a Kindred who is already in the Covenant for their aid in becoming a member, and from there the process may take on any number of forms. Covenants are chosen for personal reasons, be it belief, gain, accolades, manipulation, whatever. Fetish Fetish is, to repeat the main page and the Confidential File template, not required. It is an obsession a Kindred has, that slowly commands them over the course of their unlife. They may not be all-consuming; a Kindred may make no progress on their Fetish for years with no problem. Some are meant simply to occupy free time; others are pursued with a violent and fervent passion. Rarely are Fetishes focused on power; the Danse Macabre is largely focused on involvement with power and others. Fetishes are deeply personal. Examples include hunting down and killing those that were involved with Embracing the Kindred, finding a cure to cancer, solving an unsolvable equation, or designing a perfect machine. Fetishes are often designed to take hundreds of years, or perhaps be impossible to complete, for the sake of occupying time. Disciplines Disciplines are the vampires' powers - their answer to Gifts, then Contracts and Transmutations. They are available based on the Potency of a character's Vitae; "purchased," if you will, by the Kindred's experience. They may only be learned in order, as they are displayed in the Discipline page; each level of a given Discipline costs one Potency point. The exceptions to this are those marked as level "5," which cost two - thus, it takes 6 Potency points to master an entire Discipline. (Coils, having only three levels, take only three points, but may only be learned after 50 years among the Dragons.) Another Discipline may be taken on before the first is finished; a Kindred may have levels in as many as three different Disciplines until the age of 1600; past that, additional points may be used for whatever they should desire. Potency is measured out below by years, with Potency levels triggering torpor underlined. At these levels, the Kindred becomes torpid for one tenth of the years that they have been in unlife to date: at 20 years they become torpid for two years, at 100 for ten, et cetera. Note that this table does not take into account Diablerised Potency; that is added separately. The Diablerist gains 3/4 of their victim's Potency at the time of the victim's Final Death. Potency by Years of Requiem Keep in mind that a player's first Kindred character cannot be more than 400 years old; anyone over 200 will be expected to show an advanced understanding of the race. For characters past the 400 mark, special permission must be granted by an admin, and will be based on past use of Kindred by the player.